


We Wish You A Merry Christmas

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Series: Magnificent Seven (TV) - ATF Karaoke AU [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are doing Christmas karaoke, and Vin gets the best present ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Wish You A Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #17.

**December 23 rd**

 

          The Saloon was hopping on the night before Christmas Eve, and Inez was in her element, greeting new arrivals, taking orders, delivering food, and slipping behind the bar to help out when things got too busy for her bartender to keep up.

She looked up from a fuzzy navel she was preparing when she heard familiar laughter.  It was Buck, and the rest of Team Seven.  She flashed them a smile.  She had known they were planning to be here tonight, to participate in an evening of Karaoke Christmas Carols, in – she glanced at the clock – forty minutes.

          After delivering the drink, she made her way over to the seven men.

          "Good evening, Inez," Buck greeted her with his most charming smile.  "You're looking awfully pretty tonight…"

          "Hello, gentlemen," she said, ignoring the ladies' man.  "Are you ready for tonight?  You all have a song picked out?"

          "You bet," JD said, nearly bouncing with excitement.  He waved at Casey as she went by, a serving tray balanced on her hand and hip.  Inez had given her a job at the bar and grill that summer, which was helping Casey finish her vet tech degree at Bel Rea.

          "But first we've gotta eat," Vin added.

          Inez glanced around the table, asking, "The usual?"  The men nodded and she smiled.  They were so easy…  "I'll be right back."

          After she turned in their order, she stopped by the bar to pick up two pitchers of beer and six glasses.  She glanced back at the table and saw Chris point to Vin – he would be their designated driver.  "Give me a large root beer, too," she said, taking it all back to the table on a tray.

          In a few minutes the seven men were digging into their meals.  And, as they did, Inez went up onto the small stage and tapped the mike.  The resulting whine captured everyone's attention.  "Good evening, everyone," she said.  "As you all know, tonight is Karaoke Christmas Carols.  Casey is going to go around and take your names if you'd like to participate.  They'll be put into a hat to be drawn at random…  We'll be starting in about fifteen minutes!  Have fun!"

          Twenty minutes later, Casey walked up on stage, looking a little nervous.  She grinned at JD, then reached into the old cowboy hat she was holding and pulled out the first name.  "Dale Connor!" she announced.

          The Denver police officer went up, accompanied by hoots and hollers from his fellow officers.  He picked a safe song – _It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas_.  He was followed by a fireman who did a solid job on _Silver Bells_.

          Buck was the first of the Seven to be picked, after two others had given it their best.  The ladies' man finished off his beer, then wiped his mouth and stood, making his way to the stage.  A few of the nurses from Summit were in attendance and they cheered as he took the stage.  He shot a grin at the women, then made his selection.

          His rich voice filled the Saloon as he sang, " _Looking out the window of this Hollywood hotel, you'd never know that it was Christmas Eve…_ "

Everyone cheered, recognizing the local favorite.

"… _The billboards and the neon took the place of silver bells, and the temperature is eighty-four degrees_ …"

Several boos sounded at the mention of the temperature.  It was barely in the forties, with the threat of snow for Christmas Day.

"… _I can hear the traffic on the crowded strip below, as the palm trees poke their heads above the scene.  There's not a single reindeer, and it hardly ever snows, and Santa drives a Rolls Royce limousine_ …"

More boos filled the air as the listeners let Buck know what they thought of a southern California Christmas.  He grinned.

"… _But all along the Rockies you can feel it in the air, from Telluride to Boulder down below.  The closest thing to heaven on this planet anywhere, is a quiet Christmas morning in the Colorado snow_ …"

Cheers and whoops erupted.

"… _I remember Christmases when I was just a boy, in the morning I would run to see the tree.  And the carolers on the hillside sang their songs of Christmas joy.  Well, I always thought they sang them just for me…_

More cheers.

"… _Now the sun is setting in the California sky, and I can't find the spirit anywhere.  So I think it's time for me to tell Los Angeles good-bye; I'm going home to look for Christmas there.  But all along the Rockies you can feel it in the air, from Telluride to Boulder down below.  The closest thing to heaven on this planet anywhere, is a quiet Christmas morning in the Colorado snow…_ "

When Buck finished the patrons erupted in loud applause, which Buck graciously accepted with a couple of bows before he hopped down from the stage and returned to his seat.

Three more patrons went up before the next member of the Seven was selected.  Casey blushed as she smiled and squealed, "JD!  You're next!"

JD was blushing too when he climbed onto the stage, because she gave him a kiss on the cheek as he passed by.  He handed her a thumb drive, which she handed to the tech guy who took care of the music machine.

JD looked out at the people watching and said, "This is a song by a local guy I really like, Matt Morris.  Check him out on-line."  Then he launched into the song.  " _'Tis the season to be still.  'Tis the season to make fire.  'Tis the season of good will, charity the heart's desire.  I close my eyes, and return to my first snow.  The sky is white on this Christmas night, and I have no place to go.  It feels like my first snow…_ "

The patrons leaned forward, listening to the words and enjoying the music.

" _'Tis the season to prepare, warm and sweet delicious things.  'Tis the season to repair, all our silly bickerings.  I close my eyes, and return to my first snow.  The sky is white on this Christmas night and I have no place to go; it feels like my first snow…_ "

By now heads were bobbing in time with the music and people were smiling.

JD hummed along for a moment, then picked up again, singing, " _I close my eyes and return to my first snow.  The sky is white on this Christmas night, and I have no place to go, it feels like my first snow…_ "

A cheer went up at the end of the song.

"I like that one," Casey said as JD started to leave the stage.  She gave him another kiss as he passed, then pulled the next name.  "Nathan Jackson!"

Nathan rose and, after a slap on the back from Buck, traded places with JD.  Nathan handed the tech another thumb drive, getting JD's back in return.

A moment later he was singing, his deeper, richly textured voice making a few of the ladies purr.  " _As I walk down the road_ _at set of sun, the lambs were coming homeward, one by one.  I heard a sheep bell softly calling them, along the little road to Bethlehem…_ "

Many of the women present smiled, recognizing the song.

" _Beside an open door as I drew nigh,_ _I heard sweet Mary sing a lullaby.  She sang about the lambs at close of day, and rocked her tiny boy among the hay…"_   A sweet faraway look came over Nathan's face as he continued to sing. _"Across the air the silver sheep bell rang_ _, the lambs are coming home sweet Mary sang.  You're star of gold, you're a star of gold, is shining in the sky, so sleep, my little boy, go lullaby…_ "

The other members of Team Seven knew the song was one Nathan sang to his daughter as he rocked her to sleep, and that he was thinking about her as he sang the song now.

" _As I walk down the road_ _at set of sun, the lambs were coming homeward, one by one.  I heard a sheep bell softly calling them, along the little road to Bethlehem…_ "

A large cheer went up at the end, dominated by the ladies.  Nathan grinned and dipped his head, pausing just long enough to retrieve his thumb drive before escaping off the stage.

Three more people sang standards before Ezra's name came up.  He stood and gave a little bow when a few of the ladies cheered him on.  He took the stage, handed over his thumb drive, and waited for the music to begin.  He hit his mark and began, " _Have you seen the mistletoe?  It fills the night with kisses.  Have you seen the bright new star?  It fills your heart with wishes.  Have you seen the candlelight?  It shines from every window.  Have you seen the moon above?  It lights the sky in silver…_ "

Buck shot JD a look.  "Isn't this a—?"

JD nodded.

"Sounds fine," Josiah chastised.  The ladies' man found it hard to pick music that a woman had sung.

"Mine was, too," Nathan added.

"… _Green is in the mistletoe, and red is in the holly, silver in the stars above that shine on everybody.  Gold is in the candlelight, and crimson in the embers.  White is in the winter night that everyone remembers…_ "

"I like it," Vin said, head bobbing to the music and smiling.

"… _Have you heard the boys all sigh when all the girls are skating?  Have you heard the sweethearts cry, for all this time they're waiting…?_ "

JD shot Casey a look and both of their cheeks turned a rosy red.

"… _Green is in the mistletoe, and red is in the holly, silver in the stars above that shine on everybody.  Gold is in the candlelight, and crimson in the embers.  White is in the winter night that everyone remembers…  Have you seen the children playing?  Tiny hands are frozen!  Have you seen them hurry home, when suddenly it's snowing…_ "

That put a smile on Chris' lips and he glanced over when he felt Vin's hand slid onto his thigh and give it a squeeze under the table.

"… _Green is in the mistletoe, and red is in the holly, silver in the stars above that shine on everybody.  Gold is in the candlelight, and crimson in the embers.  White is in the winter night that everyone remembers… Have you heard the bells are ringing, ringing out their story?  Have you heard the choir singing?  Glory!  Glory!  Glory!_ "

The ladies cheered and the men who had just sang before Ezra took the stage just shook their heads.  They had most definitely been outclassed.  Ezra accepted the applause, looking a little smug as he left the stage.

"Courageous pick," Josiah said when the undercover man returned to the table.

"Perhaps," Ezra replied, "but I make my picks based on the lyrics and the music, not who sang it.  Something Mr. Tanner taught me."

"Josiah Sanchez!" Casey called from the stage after one of the doctors at Summit finished his version of _O Come all Ye Faithful_.

Josiah stood and went to the stage.  He stopped and spoke to the tech, who nodded, grinning.

The oldest member of Team Seven went to the mike and said, "Looks like I'm following in the footsteps of my teammates," as he met Nathan's and then Ezra's eyes.

Standish gave him a two-finger salute.

The music started and Josiah began.  " _Bright as the sun in the dark night air, there appeared a heavenly light, to guide the wise men to the King of Hope, who was born on Christmas night.  The wisdom child and his mother mild slept in a manger stall.  In a stable low while the cattle moaned, and the angels stood their guard…  Come rejoice, queen and beggar, the homeless man, and the prince of pride.  Saints and vagabonds, rich and poor, rejoice in gladness on Christmas night…_ "

Chris looked over at Vin, finding the younger man's eyes bright with unshed tears.

"What?" Vin asked, ducking his chin as his face turned red.  "This song always makes me cry."

Chris grinned and patted his lover on the shoulder.  "One of the reasons I love you," he said quietly into the man's ear.

"… _Bearing their gifts every wise man knelt, bending his knees to the King.  In the heavenly light while sweet Mary smiled, they heard the angels sing.  So every soul on Christmas Day learns the healing Grace, with gifts of myrrh and frankincense, they bless sweet Jesus' face…  Come rejoice, queen and beggar, the homeless man, and the prince of pride.  Saints and vagabonds, rich and poor, rejoice in gladness on Christmas night…_ "

Vin reached up and wiped away a tear that escaped, knowing what was coming next.

"… _Late tonight on a city street some child of woman and man, goes to sleep on the frozen ground and holds an empty hand.  Lift up your eyes to the hopeless face that greets you on your way.  Give the tender gift of love, make Christmas every day…  Come rejoice, queen and beggar, the homeless man, and the prince of pride.  Saints and vagabonds, rich and poor, rejoice in gladness on Christmas night…  Come rejoice, queen and beggar, the homeless man, and the prince of pride.  Saints and vagabonds, rich and poor, rejoice in gladness on Christmas night, on Christmas night…_ "

Vin wiped another tear away.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

He nodded.

"Just know too many of those kids, right?"Chris asked.

Vin nodded again.

Josiah slid back into his seat, meeting Vin's gaze.  "Brother?"

Vin grinned.  "Ain't nothin'," he said.  "Just hits a little close t' home."

Josiah nodded his understanding as one of the lady firefighters launched into a rousing rendition of _Jingle Bell Rock_.  She nearly skipped off the stage when she finished, her fellow firefighters hooting and stomping on the floor.

Casey pulled the next name.  "Inez!  You're up!"

The manager of the bar looked surprised, but she took the stage, singing in a soft but sweet voice, " _I've made the same mistake before – too many malls, too many stores.  December traffic, Christmas rush, it breaks me 'til I push and shove.  Children are crying while mothers are trying to photograph Santa and sleigh.  The shopping and buying and standing forever in line… what can I say…?"_

There was the sound of scattered laughter as many of the patrons recognized themselves in Inez's words.

"… _I need a silent night, a holy night, to hear an angel voice through the chaos and the noise.  I need a midnight clear, a little peace right here, to end this crazy day with a silent night…_

" _December comes then disappears – faster and faster every year.  Did my own mother keep this pace, or was the world a different place?  Where people stayed home, wishing for snow, watching three channels on their TV.  Look at us now, rushing around, trying to buy Christmas peace…_

" _I need a silent night, a holy night, to hear an angel voice through the chaos and the noise.  I need a midnight clear, a little peace right here, to end this crazy day with a silent night…_   _What was it like back there in Bethlehem, with peace on earth, good will toward men…_ "

Inez looked at Josiah, hoping he knew the song and would be willing to help her out.  He nodded and stood, reciting from memory as the music continued to play.  "There were shepherds out in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night.  And the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were sore afraid.  And the angel said, 'Fear not, for behold, I bring you good news of a great joy that shall be for all people.  For unto you is born this day a savior, who is Christ the Lord.  And his name shall be called Wonderful Counselor, Prince of Peace…"

Inez picked up again.  " _I need a silent night, a holy night, to hear an angel voice through the chaos and the noise.  I need a midnight clear, a little peace right here, to end this crazy day with a silent night…  To end this crazy day with a silent night…_ "

          Inez got the biggest applause so far and she smiled and curtsied before heading off stage and getting back to work delivering food and drinks.

          "Chris, you're up!" Casey called.

          The blond stood with a sigh and made his way up to the stage while the rest of Team Seven hooted and pounded on the tabletop.

          Larabee shook his head, then spoke to the tech man.  When the music started to play some of the patron laughed, but as they listened to the words they nodded and sat back to enjoy the song.

          " _Tall in the saddle we spend Christmas Day, drivin' the cattle over snow-covered plains.  All of the good gifts given today, ours is the sky and the wide open range…_

" _Back in the cities they have different ways – football and eggnog, and Christmas parades.  I'll take my blanket, I'll take the reins.  It's Christmas for cowboys and wide open plains…_

" _A campfire for warmth as we stop for the night; the stars overhead are Christmas tree lights.  The wind sings a hymn as we bow down to pray.  It's Christmas for cowboys, and wide open plains…_

" _It's tall in the saddle we spend Christmas Day, drivin' the cattle over snow covered plains.  So many gifts have been opened today, ours is the sky and the wide open range.  It's Christmas for cowboys, and wide open plains…_ "

There was solid applause as Chris made his way back to the group.

"Y' only picked that one 'cause it's short," Vin stated.

"And your point is?" Chris responded.

Vin laughed and shook his head.  "Guess it could 'a been worse…"  Chris looked at him, eyebrows raised.  "…y' could 'a picked _Snoopy and the Red Baron_."

"I like that song," Chris defended.

Vin grinned.  "Yep, me, too."

Three more patrons took the stage.  An FBI agent, a member of the ATF's Team Three, and a State Patrol officer, then Casey announced, "This is our last singer for the night!"

There was a chorus of disappointment.

"Hey," she replied, "I'm sure Inez would like to get home sometime!"  Casey then pulled the last name and announced, "Vin Tanner!"

Several of the nurses from Summit squealed.

Vin immediately went red, but he forced himself up onto the stage.  He loved to sing, but he hated the attention.  He snagged Casey's arm and whispered into her ear.  She nodded and remained on stage.

Vin handed the tech a thumb drive and waited for the music to begin to play.  " _I heard the bells on Christmas Day, their old familiar carols play.  And mild and sweet their songs repeat, of peace on earth good will to men…  And the bells are ringin'…_ "

" _Peace on earth…_ " Casey came in sweetly.

" _Like a choir they're singing…_ "

" _Peace on earth…_ " she echoed.

" _In my heart I hear them…_ "

" _Peace on earth…_ "

And Vin came in on top of her.  " _Peace on earth, good will to men…  And in despair I bowed my head_ …" he sang, the intensity picking up.  " _There is no peace on earth, I said.  For hate is strong and mocks the song, of peace on earth, good will to men…  But the bells are ringin'…_ "

" _Peace on earth…_ " Casey came in again.

" _Like a choir singin'…_ "

" _Peace on earth…_ "

" _Does anybody hear them…_ "

" _Peace on earth…_ "

" _Peace on earth, good will to men…_ "  Vin's voice swelled.  " _Then rang the bells more loud and deep:  God is not dead, nor does He sleep…_ "

" _Peace on earth, peace on earth…_ "

" _The wrong shall fail the right prevail with peace on earth, good will to men…  Then ringing, singing on its way, the world revolved from night to day.  A voice, a chime, a chant sublime, of peace on earth good will to men.  And the bells they're ringin'…_ "

" _Peace on earth…_ " Casey sang.

" _Like a choir they're singin'…_ "

" _Peace on earth…_ "

" _And with our hearts we'll hear them…_ "

" _Peace on earth, good will to men…_ "

" _Do you hear the bells they're ringin'…_ "

" _Peace on earth…_ "

" _The life the angels singin'…_ "

" _Peace on earth…_ "

" _Open up your heart and hear them…_ "

" _Peace on earth…_ "

" _Peace on earth, good will to men…_ "  The music crashed, then fell to almost nothing.  " _Peace on earth…"_ Vin sang. _"Peace on earth…  Peace on earth, good will to men…_ "

There was silence for a moment when he finished, then the remaining patrons came to their feet and applauded as Vin gave Casey a hug and they left the stage together.  Inez hurried up to replace them, saying, "Thank you, everybody, for participating in our first annual Karaoke Christmas Carols.  And, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" the chorused back.

Josiah pulled Vin into a hug when he returned to the table and there were tears in his eyes.  "Damn, Vin, that was…"

"Amazing," JD finished.

"No, that was—" Josiah tried.

"Deep," Ezra finished.

"Closer," Josiah admitted, chuckling as he wiped his eyes.  "Where did you find that?"

"New group out of Atlanta," Vin replied.  "Casting Crowns.  They have a few songs I think you'd like."

Josiah nodded, planning to do a little research over the holidays.

"Well, boys, it's time to go home," Chris announced.  "We'll see you all out at the ranch tomorrow around four.  Plan to spend the night, because I _will_ have the good stuff available."

The others grinned.

"Guest cottage is ready for you and Rain and Tanner," Chris said to Nathan.

"Appreciate it," the man replied.

"Casey and me will stay out in the barn," JD said a little shyly.

" _If_ Miss Netti lets you," Vin told him.

JD rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry," Casey told her boyfriend.  "We'll sneak out if we have to."

That made JD blush.

The men made their way outside where Casey volunteered to take Buck and JD home since they were on her way.  Vin took Nathan and Josiah while Chris stayed behind – helping Inez to close – then hurried back, picking Chris up before the two of them headed out to the ranch.  They would be spending the majority of the upcoming holidays there, and wouldn't be back to work until after the first of the New Year.

Less than an hour later, Vin pulled the Ram into the driveway of the ranch, parking in the big garage.  They checked on the horses first, then headed inside.

Chris made coffee and Vin turned on the Christmas tree lights.  They sat together on the sofa to sip at their coffee and watched the lights as they blinked on and off.

"Vin," Chris said quietly, nuzzling the younger man's neck.

"Yeah?" Vin asked, smiling as he shivered under the man's attention.

"You happy?" Chris asked.

"You know I am," Vin replied, pressing back against the blond when Chris kissed the back of his neck.

"Me, too," Chris purred, his tongue toying with Vin's earlobe before he sucked it into his mouth and nibbled on it.

"Damn, Larabee!" Vin growled.  "Yer drivin' me crazy."

"That was the idea."

"Guess you're hopin' fer an early Christmas present," Vin muttered, his eyes closing as Chris continued to kiss and nip at the back of his neck.

"Hopin'," Chris agreed.

"Guess it can't hurt none…"

Coffee cups were abandoned on the coffee table and the Christmas tree lights continued to blink on and off as the two men quickly made their way to the bedroom.  There was a flurry of activity as clothes were removed and blankets pulled down.  They tumbled onto the flannel sheets, mouths and hands loosed upon one another.  And it wasn't long before both men lay, panting slightly as they enjoyed the aftermath of their love-making.

A quick trip to the bathroom to clean up and they crawled back into bed, this time pulling the covers up.  They snuggled up together, sighing contentedly before they each dropped off to sleep.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

 

**December 24 th**

 

          Sunlight woke the lovers later than the alarm normally would have, but Chris had wisely turned the device off.  They stretched and cuddled for a few minutes, then climbed from bed and headed straight to the bathroom for showers and shaves.  Then they dressed, made the bed, and headed to the kitchen.

          Chris made coffee while Vin scrabbled some eggs, adding diced ham along the way, then fixed toast.

They ate quickly, then stuck the dishes in the dishwasher and headed outside to get their chores completed.

          The air was cold, probably in the upper 20s, as they headed for the barn.  Their breaths escaped in small white clouds as they took several forkfuls of hay out to the two large corrals closest to the barn.  Once the hay was ready, they turned the horses out into the two corrals to let them eat while they cleaned out the stalls.

          With the stalls cleaned and readied once again, the two men went out and checked the animals over, using curry combs to remove the caked on mud from their legs, sides, and bellies.

Chris' newest mare, Cricket, followed Vin wherever he went in the corral, watching him with her large brown eyes, her expression wistful.  When she sighed loudly as Vin bent over to check one of Peso's hooves, Chris laughed loudly.

          "What?" Vin asked, cranking his chin around so he could see the blond.

          "That new mare thinks your ass is cute."

          "She does not," Vin said, shaking his head as he dropped Peso's hoof, stood, and turned to the little palomino.  She walked right up to him and rubbed her face against his chest, then nibbled at his shirt pocket.

          "Didn't you hear her sigh when you bent over?" Chris asked.

          "Hell, Larabee, I thought that was _you_ ," Vin replied, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  "Now y' done gone 'n' popped m' bubble."

          "Popped that a while back," Chris teased, then added, "Nope, that was all her."

          Vin scratched the mare's forehead up under her forelock, then behind her ears.  She sighed contentedly, eyelids drooping.  "You are a pretty little thing," he cooed to her.

          She nickered softly, lifting her head – her warm breath and stiff muzzle hairs combining to tickle his neck.  He gave her soft nose a kiss, then fished into his shirt pocket and took out two peppermint candies.  He offered her one, and gave the other to Peso.

          As the two horses crunched their treats, Vin moved on to check over two more of the horses.  "Y' goin' t' breed her next year?" Vin asked.

          "Think so," Chris replied, nodding.  "I was thinking about that stallion Luke Barnes has."

          "That palomino Quarter Horse?" Vin asked.

          "Yep, that's the one… what's his name?"

          Vin nodded.  "Uh… something Goldfield…  He's a looker, all right."

          "Yeah, I heard from a guy in California who wants a palomino.  He's a sheriff's deputy, and I guess they have a club that rides all palominos in parades.  His current horse is getting older, and he wanted to retire her in a few years.  Figure they'd throw a looker that would make the guy happy."

          "Guess we'll find out," Vin said, noticing that the little mare was following him again.  Peso wasn't looking too pleased about it, either.

          They finished with the horses, then went back into the barn to add some hay to each stall for later.  With that done, they headed back to the house.

With the others coming over for dinner and movies, they did a quick cleanup, then checked to be sure the bar was well stocked.  When that was done, they headed out to the Ram, driving into Golden to do the necessary grocery shopping.  Their guests were bringing everything necessary for dinner, but they would be providing the fixings for breakfast on Christmas morning.

          With a rather impressive number of plastic bags loaded into the back of the truck, they headed home, stopping at the Genesee Towne Café for lunch, since it was cold enough outside that even the ice cream wouldn't melt.

          Both men enjoyed the authentic German food, although they seldom strayed from the tasty brats.  Chris was absolutely sure that Vin's real favorite was the strudel.  The husband and wife who owned the place were friendly, and always made time to stop and chat with "neighbors."

          Stomachs full, and with a box full of three different kinds of strudel to contribute to the Christmas Even feast, the two men headed home where they unloaded the truck and put up the food before grabbing showers, then getting the fire going and the table – with both leafs added – set.

          At ten to four Buck and JD arrived.  They carried the food they had brought with them into the kitchen, then went back to Buck's vintage Mustang to grab their gifts to place under the tree.  As usual, the seven men had drawn names so they kept expenses down, each one buying for just one of their friends.  Chris and Vin had also bought each other gifts, but they were small items since any major purchases were now a joint decision.

By the time Buck's and JD's gifts were under the tree, and the two men were back in the kitchen, preparing their food, Josiah had also arrived with Ezra in tow.

Chris grinned when he saw the undercover man with Josiah, knowing Standish had hitched a ride in order to spare his Jag the trip, especially since they might get snow overnight.

          Two more gifts were placed under the tree, and more food was taken into the kitchen.  Buck and JD, who had been responsible for the pre-dinner chips, dips, and other goodies, were busy setting them out on the sideboard Chris had moved from the dining room to the living room, just for that purpose.

          Nathan, Rain, and Tanner arrived next, the toddler immediately running straight for Vin, who scooped her up and swung her through the air while she squealed with delight.  Right behind them were Casey and Nettie.

          The ladies immediately took charge of the kitchen, shooing the men out.  They retreated to the living room, Nathan and Vin keeping Tanner occupied while the others scattered.  A game went up on the big screen TV, muted, so the Christmas music from the iPod stereo could be heard.  And, using half of the screen Buck and JD launched into a round of _Uncharted 3_.

          Glancing at the gifts under the tree, Nathan frowned.  "Thought we were just getting one gift for whoever we drew," he said.

          "Yep," Vin replied.  "Well, I reckon y' got at least one from Rain and Tanner down there, too," he said.

          Nathan grinned.  "Yep, at least."

          "I've got one from Chris under there, too," Vin admitted, "and he's got one from me, but the rest are all for Tanner."

          "What?" Nathan squawked.  "Y'all are gonna spoil that child rotten."

          "Naw," Vin said, getting down on all fours so the little girl could climb onto her favorite pony.

          "Uh-huh," Nathan said, shaking his head as Vin carefully reared up, doing his best imitation of Peso's whinny, then scrambled around the coffee table on his hands and knees, his daughter clinging to Vin's shirt and laughing loudly.

          "Go, go, go, horsey!" she cried.

          Vin shook his head, made a horsey noise, and then around the coffee table he went again.

          "Faster, horsey!  Faster!" Tanner cried.

          "Perhaps you have a budding jockey," Ezra offered, watching the scene with a grin on his face.

          Nathan just shook his head, afraid Vin had already instilled in his daughter a love for speed.  "Faster and higher, that's all she wants," he muttered.

          "Well, she is Mr. Tanner's goddaughter," Ezra reminded him.

          "She's goddaughter to all of y'all," Nathan reminded him.

          "All right you men, it's time for dinner," Nettie called, slapping her hands.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          The meal passed quickly, filled with animated conversations, second and third helpings, and lots of laughter.  When they were finally finished, Vin, JD, and Josiah cleared the table, taking the dishes to the kitchen where Nettie and Rain wrapped up the leftovers and put them in the refrigerator while Nathan and Casey loaded the dishwasher.

          Then the ladies took over again, making coffee and getting the various dessert dishes ready to be taken to the table.  From there everyone helped themselves to their favorites, loading up their plates and taking that and cups of coffee to the living room for the distribution of drinks and the gifts.

          And while almost everyone ended up with two gifts, Tanner made out like a bandit, and that was before Santa had even had a chance to arrive.  The adults, however, took a great deal of enjoyment from the little girl's delight.

          When it grew late, Casey and Nettie said their good-nights and headed for the guest room, Casey shooting JD a grin on her way.  They would meet in the barn later.  Nathan, Rain, and Tanner headed out to the guest house.  Buck and Josiah made up their beds on the two sofas, and Ezra opted for a full-sized air mattress, settling close to the fireplace so he was sure to stay warm.

          Before long everyone was settled in for the night.  Chris and Vin took a few moments to go collect Tanner's presents from Santa – safely hidden in the trunk of Nettie's car where they had been stashed by Nathan.  Once those were under the tree, they retired to the master bedroom.

Vin sat down on foot of the bed and grinned at Chris, singing softly, " _Dawn is slowly breaking, our friends have all gone home.  You and I are waiting, for Santa Claus to come…_ "

Chris ginned and picked up the song.  "… _There's a present by the tree, stockings on the wall…_ "

Vin took over.  "… _Knowing you're in love with me, is the greatest gift of all…_ "

Chris was nodding as he sang, "… _The fire is slowly fading, chill is in the air.  All the gifts are waiting, for children ev'rywhere…_ "

"… _Through the window, I can see, snow begin to fall_ ," Vin sang, nodding to the window where there was indeed snow falling.

Chris smiled as he sang back, "… _Knowing you're in love with me, is the greatest gift of all…_ "

Then, together, they finished, "… _Just before I go to sleep, I hear a church bell ring.  Merry Christmas, ev'ryone, is the song it sings.  So we say a silent prayer, for creatures great and small.  Peace on earth, goodwill to man, is the greatest gift of all.  Peace on earth, goodwill to man, is the greatest gift of all…_ "

Chris walked over and pulled Vin up as they finished the song, then kissed him deeply.  Vin melted into the kiss, moaning softly.

They broke apart, breathing a little hard.

"Y' know," Vin said, "knowin' y' love me really is the best gift I ever got."

The honesty in the man's voice made Larabee shiver.  "You know I feel the same," he said, pulling the younger man into a hug.

"Mmm," Vin sighed.  "Best we get t' sleep," he added.  "Y' want Santa t' make a stop, don'tcha?"

Chris chuckled.  "C'mon," he said, leading Vin to bed.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

**December 25 th**

 

          The following morning there was a huge breakfast with mounds of cinnamon rolls, eggs, bacon and sausage, fruit and waffles.  And after they ate, they watched Tanner open more presents.  Then it was outside to build snowmen, make snow angels, and partake in the inevitable snowball fight, at the end of which Vin and Ezra were declared the winners.

          JD, Casey, Tanner and Vin went out to the barn to deliver an apple and a sugar cube to each of the horses while coffee, tea and hot cider was readied.  Then they each drank their fill, most indulging in some of the left over desserts before packing up some food and heading for home.

          Chris and Vin stood on the front porch, watching as the line of cars slowly made their way down the driveway to the road.  Each of their friends, their family, were on their way.

          The pair ducked back inside, pulling on heavier clothes before checking in on the horses and then shoveling a little of the snow.  The rare Christmas Even snow had only dropped eight inches, but with the nights so cold it was sure to freeze.

          When that was done they fled back inside, settling in front of the fireplace with coffee and sandwiches.

          "There's enough leftovers in the fridge t' feed an army for a week," Vin said as he sat down next to Chris.

          "I noticed," the blond replied, reaching over to snag the remote and turn the television on.  He settled on a history of Christmas that was playing on the History Channel and they ate their meal in comfortable silence.  When they were done, they left the dishes on the coffee table and snuggled together on the extra wide sofa, both men nodding off as the TV droned on in the background.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Chris woke slowly to the incredible warmth of a mouth suckling his half-hard cock.  He moaned softly and reached out, his fingers sliding into Vin's long hair.  He pushed his hips up, and his lover took advantage of the opportunity to pull his opened jeans down farther, giving him limited access to Chris' balls.

          Larabee forced his eyes open, growling, "Too many damn clothes."

          Vin looked up, cock still firmly in his mouth, and agreed with a, "Mmm-hmm," that had the blond's cock jumping as the vibration sent the blond surging in that direction.

          Vin pulled off with a sloppy _pop_ , grinning as he climbed from the sofa and stripped down to nothing.  Chris lay there, watching.

          "Hey," Vin said, frowning down at the still-dressed man, "you're the one who said there was too damn many clothes."

          With a seductive smile, Chris purred, "You take 'em off."

          Vin was more than happy to oblige, and it only took him a couple of minutes to have his lover naked on the sofa, then he pounced, diving into the space between Chris' open legs and picking up right where he'd left off.

          Larabee reached up over his head to hold on to the arm of the sofa, his eyes closed, his body completely at the mercy of his lover.  And Vin took every advantage of that he could, teasing cock, balls, nipples, lips, and toes.

          Chris finally had enough and decided to turn the tables.  He grabbed Vin, pulling him down while gracefully swinging around and sliding off the sofa so they both ended up on the floor.  He looked down at Vin, who was hard, his blue eyes watching him with a hunger that sent lightning bolts straight to Chris' groin.  And at that moment he couldn't think of a single more beautiful thing than his lover, who was laying there, waiting for him, loving him, surrendering to him…  He mentally crossed his fingers that there was still lube in one of the drawers built into the bottom of the sofa.

          "Get back up there," Chris ordered.

          Vin scrambled up, taking a moment to pull the afghan from the back of the sofa and spread it on the cushion before he climbed on it.

          Chris moved up onto his knees on the carpet, one hand rummaging in the closest drawer while he grabbed Vin's cock with the other and sucked the head into his mouth, his tongue playing over the soft skin.

          "Ah, Chris," Vin gasped, eyes closing, hips pressing up.

          _Got it!_   Chris' fingers wrapped around the tube of KY and he pulled it out and shut the drawer.  He spent a little more time on Vin's cock, his fingers playing with the man's sac as he did.

          "Oh, God," Vin moaned, ass screwing down into the cushion.

          Chris smiled and pulled off the younger man's cock, but he licked up along the shaft as he unscrewed the cap on the lube, then squeezed out a little on his finger.

          "Bend your knees," he said thickly to Vin, who immediately complied.

          Chris rubbed the lube over the puckered opening, teasing at the opening until Vin was bearing down, trying to force his finger inside.  Then he slipped it in all the way.

          Vin gasped, his ass squeezing Chris finger tightly as he bucked his hips up, then pressed them back down, sinking the digit fully inside him.

          Chris slowly slid his finger in and out of Vin's ass as he leaned forward and suckled on one of the tiny hard nubs on his chest.

          Vin's head rolled from side to side as he allowed himself to be swept up in the pleasurable sensations assailing his body.  He grunted with pleasure when Chris pressed two fingers into him, sliding then in and out with a steady rhythm while Chris kissed him.

          He could hear Chris' free hand on his own cock, jacking himself, getting hard…

          "Chris," Vin moaned, his own hand going to his own cock to mimic the action.

          "You ready?" Chris whispered in his ear, then suckled the lobe.

          Vin drove his ass down on Larabee's fingers.  "Yes," he moaned.

          The blond chuckled softly as he slowly withdrew his fingers.  Vin whimpered at the sudden emptiness, but he knew it was only temporary.

          Chris squeezed out more of the KY, slicking his cock before squeezing out a little more and rubbing that over Vin's hole.  Then he set the tube back on the coffee table and climbed onto the sofa, grateful once again that Vin had suggested the extra wide model.  "Lift your legs," he told Vin, who folded his knees toward his chest.

          Chris grabbed his cock and guided it to Vin's body.  He rubbed the head over Vin's hole, then pressed against it, lightly at first, then with more insistence.

          "Chris," Vin begged, rocking his hips back to make the contact tighter.

          Larabee smiled as he gave in, pressing steadily until the head of his cock slipped into Vin's body.  They both groaned at the resulting sensations.

          Chris waited for a few moments, until Vin started to rock his hips, then pressed in deeper, the two men working together until the blond was buried.

          Vin let his legs drop so his feet were pressed flat against the sofa cushion as Chris began to make love to him, slowly at first, but it wasn't long before the blond was thrusting into him with long, powerful stokes.

          "Oh, yeah," Vin said.  "Feels so good…"

          Chris reached down and grabbed Vin's hard cock in his hand, pulling on it was he continued to love his partner.

          "'M close," Vin warned.

          Chris switched from cock to nipples, then back again.

          Vin was meeting Chris' thrusts with more and more force, like he was trying to force Chris in deeper.  Precome leaked from the tip of his cock.

          The feel of Chris' hand on his shaft, fractioning him in time with the thrusts in his ass was all he could bear.  He felt himself begin to shake.

          "Chris," he groaned, reaching up and grabbing hold of Larabee's arms.

          "That's right," Chris said, "come for me…"

          Vin's body shook harder, then his hips arched up and he groaned as he began to climax.  The wild dance of Vin's muscles around his cock sent Chris tumbling over the edge as well.

          They slumped bonelessly, breathing hard, sweat running over their ribs.  When they were breathing easier, Chris pushed up, separating their sweat-damp chests, then pulled out.  Vin shivered as the warm air hit his chest, feeling colder than it was.

          Chris reached out and took Vin's hand, pulling him up.  They padded off to the master bath, getting into the shower, savoring the hot water for as long as it lasted.

          Dried and dressed again, the two men took care of the chores, then settled on a cleaned up sofa to watch another Christmas movie.  They opted for soup and crackers for supper, then enjoyed big pieces of the leftover strudel with mugs of coffee.

          After carrying the dishes into the kitchen, Vin stopped at the sliding glass doors that looked out over the deck to the foothills beyond.  It was dark, but the outside flood lights on the barn made the falling snow visible.  Chris stopped behind him and slipped his arms around Vin's waist.  He rested his chin on Vin's shoulder.

          "Whatcha thinkin'?" the blond asked.

          "Just sayin' a thank you t' a baby," Vin replied quietly.

          Chris smiled.  He nodded.  "Did that today myself."

          That made Vin smile, and he sang quietly, " _There is more to this time of year, than sleigh bells and holly…_ "

" _Mistletoe and snow…_ " Chris added.  " _Those things will come and go…_ "

" _Don't look inside a stocking_ ," Vin picked up.  " _Don't look under the tree, for one thing we'll looking for is something we can't see.  For more precious than silver, and more splendid than gold, this is something to treasure, but it's something we can't hold…_ "

They both sang the chorus.  " _As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive…_ "

Vin carried the song forward.  " _As we all pray together it's time to rejoice.  And though we may look different, we'll all sing with one voice…_ "

" _Oohhhhh…_ " Chris added before they blended their voices once more.

" _As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive.  As long as there's Christmas, we'll all be just fine.  A star shines above us, lighting your way and mine.  As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive.  As long as a guiding star shines above there'll always be Christmas.  There'll always be a time when the world is filled with peace and love…_ "

"Mmm," Vin said.  "Feels like that now."

"It does," Chris said, dipping his head so he could plant a kiss on the top of Vin's shoulder.  He thought briefly of Sarah, and how they had loved this time of year.  Now that love was back, thanks to the man he held in his arms.

"Y' can say it," Vin whispered.

Chris smiled as his eyes turned a little watery as he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Sarah… Adam…"

"Merry Christmas, mama," Vin added, then he turned and embraced Chris in a fierce hug.  "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Chris replied.

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *


End file.
